<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine Months To Get Along by FuckingBeetlejuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527177">Nine Months To Get Along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice'>FuckingBeetlejuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minutemen, More characters to be added as they appear - Freeform, Multi, Post Game, country boy danse, dogmeat has a friend, kind of a get along fic but with a happy end winkwonk, more to be added - Freeform, mute sosu, piss kink (minor), pregnant sosu, sosu calls nick and danse her boys, sosu is still general of the minutemen but more of a settler nowadays, suave bastard valentine, whacky pregnant sex stuff, whacky synth bodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solar finds herself pregnant. Nick and Danse learn to get along and more. Solar appreciates that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Paladin Danse/Nick Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter sets the rules. Solar finds herself pregnant and tells her boys. </p><p>Solar 'speaks' with ASL gloves that translate her signing into speech. Her speaking will be indicated in 'these'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solar yawned, snuggling tighter into her bedding as the sun came up. Someone was already bustling around in the downstairs kitchen, so she begrudgingly threw off her cover and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning again. The Survivor slowly rose from her bed and started dress herself as every day. She patted her stomach, stretched the last time and padded down the stairs to see who was causing a ruckus in the kitchen. <br/>On her way down the stairs she pulled on her gloves, a soft ‘pling’ informing her that they connected well. Solar flexed her hands and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. </p><p>Dogmeat and his companion Butcher, a tamed mix Nick took in years ago, barreled towards Solar, tails wagging and ready to lick her knees. ‘Morning, boys!’, she signed, her gloves translating it into speech. Butcher tried to leap at her but Dogmeat quickly butted him away and growled. The smaller dog whined and slunk away to sulk. Dogmeat couldn’t care less and padded back into the kitchen, but not before throwing a curious look over his shoulder. ‘Good boy.’ He wagged his tail and disappeared. </p><p>Solar followed the dog and waved around the kitchen, smiling. Sturges, Preston and Danse were already up. <br/>“Good morning, General!”, Preston greeted her, cheery as ever. ‘Good morning Preston! Are you going to Sunshine Tidings today? I’m afraid I…’, she rubbed her palm over the side of her head, ‘Can’t make it.’</p><p>“Sure. Sturges, would you accompany me?”, he asked the mechanic and builder, who nodded and smiled at the minuteman. </p><p>‘Danse, have you seen Nick? I need to talk to you two.’, Solar signed at the ex-paladin. He nodded: “Do you want me to go get him? Should I be worried about this proposal?” <br/>Solar shook her head no. ‘Just something I wanted to tell you two. It’s nice, I guess.’ She smiled, as she could just see the giant question mark bobbing over Danses head when he wandered off to find the other synth. </p><p>Sturges and Preston shared a long look, then Sturges shrugged and they got up. “See ya, partner!”, Sturges smiled knowing and he and Preston left, giggling to each other. Solar signed a confused ‘What was that all about?’ at Dogmeat, before getting up to make herself some instant coffee. Dogmeat whined. </p><p>‘What’s it, boy?’, she signed, concerned and in the few seconds, she was distracted Dogmeat jumped up to snatch the container with the coffee, growling. ‘Alright, alright. No coffee for me.’, Solar signed annoyed. <br/>‘I’m gonna drink tea, like a peasant. Thanks for earlier, though.’<br/>The large German Shepherd yapped amused, then turned around to greet Nick and Danse. </p><p>“Mornin’ sunshine. Bright and early.” ‘I do need sleep, even if you two don’t. Would you please sit down?’ Nick shot Danse a concerned look. The younger synth softly shook his head and sat down across Solar. She took a deep breath and slowly began to sign. </p><p>‘I am pregnant.’</p><p>Nicks high five with Solar sounded through the kitchen. Danse furrowed his brow. <br/>“What?” <br/>Nick elbowed his side. “She’s with child, buddy.” Danse gaped at his partner and her boyfriend pointing a finger between them. Solar laughed and jumped up, running around the table.<br/>‘You two are gonna be fathers!’, she signed excitedly before bending down and kissing him. <br/>Nick chuckled. “Young love…”, he managed to get out before Solar kissed him, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Month 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just porn, with a tiny bit of explanation at the bottom. Solar gets surprised by the specialities of pregnant sex and Danse realizes one or two things about himself, though he doesn't admit it. <br/>Nick pushes the unspoken boundaries between him and Danse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nick has a hard time feeling things, both pain, pleasure or touch, which is why he appreciates the sentiment and takes part, but doesn't physically involve himself. (we will get to see him being the pleasured one though, just not in this chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solar was sandwiched between Nick and Danse, Danse glaring at Nick over her shoulder. She was writhing in pleasure, moaning and rocking gently on Danses cock, tightly holding onto Nicks wiry shoulder. The older synth was carefully massaging her breasts, rubbing her pink swollen nipples. Danse held tightly onto her hips, trying to control himself not to rock too hard into her. <br/>“That’s it, sunshine.”, Nick drawled in a rough voice and let his covered hand slip down her body, taking in the way the touch made her shiver. Danse let his eyes slip shut, changing his grip and holding Solars thighs, spreading them wider. Solar shuddered harder and let out a broken whine, clenching around the younger synths cock. <br/>She lifted her hands off Nick's shoulders, squeezing her thighs around his to keep balance.<br/>‘I think I’m gonna cum.’, she signed, sighing. <br/>Nick smirked, gently pushing down on the bulge in her lower stomach. Suddenly Solar squealed, grabbed Nicks shoulders hard and hid her face in his shoulder. </p><p>She tried to pull her legs shut but didn’t succeed, as Danse was still holding her thighs apart and Nick was kneeling between her knees, too. Nick quickly slipped his hand even lower, rubbing his thumb over Solars clit and the rest of his fingers along the skin stretched by Danses cock. The younger synth gasped in surprise and gaped at Nick over Solars shoulder, who just smirked at him. Then the older synth pushed his metal hand into Danses hair, carefully not to cut his scalp, pulling his head to him. Solar was rocking and whimpering between them, twitching between Nicks fingers and Danses cock and making aborted noises of pleasure. </p><p>“C’mon sweetheart.", Nick whispered to Solar but kept his glowing eyes fixed to Danses and his hand tight in his hair. If either of them had looked down in that moment, they'd have noticed that Solars hands were twitching the signs for 'oh God, oh God, please, Danse please, please!', but Danse was too busy with being hit by his orgasm like a freight train, the soft, wet heat of Solars pussy contracting, the muted movement of Nick's fingers, Nick telling him to-, telling him to~! </p><p>Danses eyes squeezed shut and he hunched over Solar, his hips rutting into her, control lost when he felt his release spill into her and he moaned deeply, resonating in both Solars and Nick's chest. <br/>Solar followed him with a loud and desperate squeal, still hiding in Nick's chest, holding onto him for dear life while the synth pushed her into overstimulation. She rocked back onto Danses still hard dick and right back into Nick's unrelenting thumb and fingers, twitching and writhing between two forces that made her cum a second time just a few seconds after her first orgasm. </p><p>Danse didn't notice all too much of this as he was still caught up in his own orgasm, one of his hands had found the one Nick held in his hair and holding it there by the wrist. Nick could easily have pulled his hand back, but he left it there, pushing the boundary of their relationship. <br/>He was steadily looking back and forth between Solar and Danse, each riding out their own high, but together. Solars now breathy gasps mingled with Danses bit off groans, Solar shuddering in his arms her hands signing nonsense against his shoulders and Danses broad shoulders shaking gently with it, his arm now wrapped around Solars stomach. </p><p>Nick wouldn't get off today, as usual, but the satisfaction of having had both of them at his literal fingertips made him… proud, kind of drunk on power, satisfied. He slipped his hand back to himself when Danse let go of his wrist. </p><p>Solar collapsed against Nick's chest, her legs not holding her any more and the sensation of Danses semen dribbling out of her sending a shiver down her spine. She kissed Nick's patchy chest where she could reach it, then pulling herself up to kiss him properly. Solar craned her neck around and captured Danses mouth in a kiss too, gentle and innocent, as his softening cock slipped out of her. </p><p>Nick gently laid her down on her side, Danse following her motion. <br/>The older synth leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, looking at Danse, still smirking. <br/>"Don't you think I deserve a kiss too, darlin'?", he chuckled deeply and Solar weakly punched his bicep again, signing: 'Stop being mean to Danse, Nicky. And…', she looked at Danse and again at Nick, 'Thank you, Nicky. That was… I didn't know that could happen.' <br/>The synths eyebrows twitched amused. <br/>" Nothin' to thank for, sunshine."</p><p> </p><p>And Danse? Danse was flushed red all up to his ears. <br/>He refused to talk to Nick for a few days and could only be convinced to resolve his issues by Solar. <br/>Nick then found him furiously jerking off in his room, eyes blank as they were when he relived a memory. <br/>The freight train that hit Danse again when Nick walked in on him was pure coincidence.</p><p>Or was it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>